Debbie
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Response to a Challenge. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is a response to a challenge.

Debbie

By: 24

Debbie slept in the extra room of Miss Parker's house while her father slept on the couch downstairs. They had to leave their house because it was being worked on. They could have stayed in a motel, but her father said that it was okay to stay at Miss Parker's house. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs because she was thirsty and wanted something to drink plus she was a little bit hungry. She heard a noise in the kitchen thinking it might be either Miss Parker, or her father she was surprised when she saw someone in black with dark hair in the kitchen. She first froze as she looked at the tall figure and she could see that he froze as well.

"It's okay Debbie, I won't hurt you."

"Who are you and why are you here? And how do you know my name?"

They had both gotten used to the light that was turned on as Debbie entered the kitchen.

"My name is Jarod."

Broots hearing his daughter talk to someone in the kitchen and he heard a voice that at first he didn't recognize. He quickly got up and walked to where his daughter was.

"Jarod, what are you doing here? Miss Parker is upstairs sleeping?"

The nervous man was looking around. If Miss Parker found out that Jarod was here she would be mad.

"I thought that only Debbie was sleeping here?"

"No, I'm sleeping on the couch while Debbie is sleeping in the guest bedroom. Our house is being fixed up and Miss Parker let us stay here."

Debbie curiously watched as the two men talked to each other. They knew each other it seemed like, but how? She knew that her father worked for Miss Parker. She had been inside the Centre and thought that it was a big place and she wondered what went on in that place.

"What are you two doing up?" Asked Miss Parker as she walked in not yet seeing Jarod. She then looked up and saw Jarod standing there.

"What are you doing here boy wonder?"

He looked at her and wondered if she would call the sweepers to come and get him. He looked at Debbie and Broots and then thought that she wouldn't want Debbie to see what she does in front of the girl.

"I was going to leave you something and then leave."

"And what was that Jarod? Another headache? Another clue to my past?"

"At least you have a past. I'm trying to look for mine and in the process of doing that I find yours too."

"Debbie why don't you go back upstairs." Miss Parker said to the girl. She didn't want to get into an argument with Jarod in front of Debbie. She didn't need to be dragged into what her father and she did for a living.

She went to go upstairs, but she didn't make it she knew that her father stayed in the kitchen and she listened to see what they would say. She wanted to know who Jarod was and how he knew Miss Parker and her father.

"What did you find Jarod?"

He withdrew a white envelope out of his coat pocket and gave it to Miss Parker. She looked at the envelope and saw the handwriting.

"Where did you find this?"

"In a safe deposit box. I thought that it would have clues to where my parents were at, or why I was taken from them when I was younger. It turned out to be an envelope for you.

_To My Darling Daughter,_

_I sit here writing to you hoping that someday you will be free of The Centre. Sometimes I watch as you and Jarod play together in the Centre. I see the pain that he is in, but his face brightens when you come into the sim lab. I want to take you, Jarod and Angelo out of the Centre. I want you to know that you can always trust Jarod. He will always be there for you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Did you read this Jarod?"

"You know that I would never read something that is for you."

"She said that she watched us play in the Centre. She said that sometimes she could see your pain and that you would brighten up when I walked into the sim lab."

"I remember your Mom. She would come into my room and just talk to me. She didn't want me to do a sim, or do anything for her. We just talked about how they were treating me. I told her that I miss my parents and told her that if I would ever see them again. She told me about you and what you were doing. She loved you Miss Parker."

"She talked to you?"

"Yes. She talked to the other kids that were locked up too."

"I saw a DSA where she talked to Timmy before he became Angelo."

She got quiet and looked at Broots who looked at the floor.

"I want to Thank you Jarod." He suddenly had the courage to look up at Jarod.

"For what?"

"For helping me get custody of Debbie and with Damon."

"He helped you with Damon and Debbie?"

"You didn't know that?" Asked Jarod

"I never told her."

"Who else knows that he helped you with Damon?"

"Sydney only because I wanted to know how Debbie was and Jarod needed to talk to Sydney."

She glared at Broots and then turned to Jarod. "Sydney showed me the DSA of what Damon did. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was the one that thought that Damon was another pretender. I'm a genius and I didn't get it that he wasn't. I still can't believe that he killed Kenny just so that he could have the disk with the sim on it. It would be later that I found out what the true nature of what my sims were being used for and the other pretenders besides Kyle. I still can't believe that Mr. Raines must have been laughing when he saw us do two sims together and we didn't even know we were brothers. How could they do that? I mean my parents not only lost one child, but two. How could the Centre kidnap two brothers and keep them prisoners? I just don't understand that." He paused and then looked at Miss Parker.

"Jeremy asked if I ever see you again that I should say Thank you to you."

"Jeremy?"

"You know my clone. He told me that you tried to get him out, but was stopped."

"Tell him your welcome and I hope that he has a nice life."

"At least there's one child that will have an almost normal life. He'll at least get the chance that I never got. I hope to be one day reunited with them and my mom and sister. I only got to see them both, but haven't yet met them."

He paused to look away.

"You're lucky that Debbie's here, or I would call the sweepers to take you back to the Centre."

Jarod suddenly looked up. "Why?"

"Because it's our job to hunt and find you to bring you back. That's why."

Debbie chose that time to come into the kitchen.

"You were thinking of taking him back to The Centre? I remember being there and wondering what they do there." She turned to Jarod.

"How old were you taken?"

"I don't know. From the DSA's I would say about four years old."

"How long were you there?"

"I escaped four years ago."

She turned to Miss Parker then. "I gather this wasn't the first clue that he's given you?"

"No."

"Then after what he's given you through the years and you still want to take him back?"

Not giving Miss Parker the chance to answer she turned to her father.

"And why did you help them try to track him down? Daddy think about it. He was taken from his family all he wants is to find them. His parents miss him and want him back, but he can't because you guys are chasing him. Think of it if I was taken from you. Wouldn't you want me to find you even if it was a long time ago and would you want someone after you, or me so that we could never be reunited? And he helped you too."

"Honey you don't understand. You can't go against the Centre. Many have tried."

"And may have died." Finished Miss Parker.

"Your mother died because she went against the Centre?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember Sydney honey?"

"Yes."

"His brother died because he tried to help Miss Parker's mother get the children out."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't know."

"It's okay baby."

She turned to Jarod and looked at him. She knew that he was a nice man and she could trust him. She went up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Jarod that you were taken from your family. I hope that someday you will be free of the Centre and you will be reunited with them."

"Thank you Debbie." He hugged the child and then let go.

"I have to go."

He looked at Miss Parker and Broots. Debbie turned to look at Miss Parker who in turn looked at her. She then turned to Jarod and nodded. "Just this once Jarod."

"I understand. Thank you." He turned and went out of the house.

Miss Parker watched as Jarod walked out of her house and then to the two people who were still there. "Let's all go back to bed. It's an early day tomorrow."

Debbie understood why they had to do what they do and she sent a silent prayer that Jarod would be reunited with his parents and that The Centre would be gone out of all of their lives.

The End.


End file.
